


Judgement

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [10]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Only a God can sit in judgement of other Gods.
Series: Aquamarine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Judgement

John doesn't know where Madelyn is leading him; he's never been in this part of the lab before. A smell of dust and burning metal clings to the air. He hates the strange odour. 

The young boy doesn't think the teenager has permission from the doctors to bring him here. Yet he knew she didn't care. It was like she knew that she could get away anything along as he seemed content with her. As long John did what the doctors wanted because he trusted her, she was untouchable.

They stop outside a door; he waits for her to unlock. Inside there is row after row of babies in cribs; "Why are showing me them?" John asks, looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face. 

"These children are like you or at least on their way to being like you, but not as powerful," Madelyn tells him as he peers at all the babies in the crib. "When you're older, you have to be a role model for them. Guide them. Not leave them alone in the cold and dark like the doctors have left you,".

"Do they have moms and dads?" John questions, it's important to him. He doesn't want them confined to a lab like he is.

"Yes," Madelyn answers. "Soon they will take them home, raise them, but they will never understand their children. And how could they? They are mortals; these children are Gods. Only another God will understand them. Only another God can judge them."


End file.
